BDSM Freaks Black Blutler addtion
by Killed by Fandom
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a BDSM Master looking for a sub online Sebastian Michaelis a a sub looking for a Master online this is going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK IF YOU ALL DON'T REMEMBER THIS STORY THAT'S FINE I TOOK IT DOWN A LONG TIME AGO AND JUST RECENTLY FOUND IT AGAIN SO I FIGURED I POST IT BACK UP HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 _ **Lord of Earl profile**_

Lord of Earl profile 16M Master

Orientation: Bisexual

Is looking for: Sub, Pet, Slave, Online play mate

About me: I'm a 16-year-old master. If you want to be my slave/sub/pet you must do everything I say. I am a very picky master. I can be rough or soft it all depends on how I am feeling. If you want to be with me, you must know I will never meet you in real life. That's why it say, "online play mate". Here I am you master, outside of this site I am no one to you and you are no one to me. I never keep a sub/pet/slave for more than a few months unless you're lucky.

Website: none

Fetishes: corset, snuggling, cuddling, human pet play, Lolita, yaoi, online play, bondage, crawling, master/slave, D/s, humiliation, spanking, biting, cosplay, total control, talking dirty, kissing, online sex, sluts, online play mate, BDSM, caressing, hair pulling, handcuffs, role-play, Japanese bondage, etc…

Group member: masters looking for subs/pets/slaves

 _ **Your Demon Butler profile**_

Your Demon Butler profile 18M Slave

Orientation: Bisexual

Is looking for: Master, Online play mate, Teacher/mentor

About me: I am a slave/pet/sub without a master. I believe it's because I like to bite back and most masters can't stand a slave with a backbone. I am as loyal as a demon. Which, in fact, are very loyal beings. I am looking for someone to control me and maybe a little bit more.

Website: none

Fetishes: snuggling, cuddling, human pet play, Lolita, yaoi, online play, bondage, crawling, master/slave, D/s, being humiliated, being spanked, biting, being totally controlled, talking dirty, kissing, online sex, being a dirty slut, online play mate, BDSM, caressing, having my hair pulled, handcuffs, role-play, Japanese bondage, etc…

Group member: sub/slave/pets without a master

 **Chapter 1**

 **Log in**

 **Lord of Earl is now online**

 **One new message**

 _Message: My beautiful, beautiful Earl, how I have missed you so. Why have you not messaged me back, my lovely? I dream about you every night and sometimes even during the day. You're all I can think about. Why will you not meet me in person, my Earl? I dream about your sweet cock impaling my tight ass. I come at night to your very name. I need to see you! I need you inside me, pounding into me roughly. I want you fast and hard! I want you to bruise me, my lovely Earl! Gods you make me hard! Earl, just tell me something anything!_

 _From- Your Slutty Boy in Yummy Shorts ;)_

The Earl read the message with distain. He had broken off his master/slave relationship with the slut over a month ago and he still had not taken the hint. He debated on just not answering the message but thought twice of it. The slut might send another one of his annoying messages so he would answer this one and hopeful the slut would leave him alone.

 _Message: You filthy slut, how many times do I have to say I no long am in need of you? You were for mine to use and that was it. I am now bored of you. Be happy you kept me company for almost four straight months; that is longer than most. Move on, you dirty slut, I no longer want you. You have become boring._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

The Earl reread his message before sending it off to the slut in hopes of never having to hear from him again. After that he went back to his profile page and looked over everything that was on it. Making sure everything was in order he was about to log off when he got a new message and clicked on it to see who dare message him as he was about to leave.

 **One new message**

 _Message: Why, hello, my pretty Earl! I found this delicious pet that I thought you might like. Here's his link, hope you like what you see. BDSMfreaks /user/yourdemonbutler_

 _Best of luck,_

 _*Elegant Blues*_

After reading the message the Earl clicked the link of this new submissive not really hoping to find anything of interest. A new window opened and the Earl found himself staring at a very beautiful male who wore a Victorian era butler's uniform; he was down on one knee, his left arm was folded across his chest, his head down with black hair covering the majority of his pale face, only one visible red slit of an eye was showing, he had a small smirk showing also. He was quite alluring to the Earl and decided to look around his page. He found that "Your Demon Butler" was very interesting and he wouldn't mind having him for a pet. He decided to message Elegant Blues to tell her that he found the pet she sent him quite interesting. He would never message the Demon to tell he wanted him for his next sub, it just wasn't done. When he wanted a sub/pet/slave, they messaged him, not the other way around. If she could get the Demon to message him then they might be able to get somewhere.

 _Message: Elegant Blues, I do find the pet you sent me quite interesting. Have him message me if he wants to be my pet._

 _Goodnight,_

 _~Lord of Earl~_

The Earl sent his message then logged off as he had a paper due in his English class that he needed to finish before heading off to bed.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Your Demon Butler online

 **One new message**

 _Message: Why, hello, beautiful Butler. I think I have found you a master. He does not choose pets lightly so if you would like to be once again owned, I believed he would more than likely take you. Here is his link: BDSMfreaks/ user/lordofearl. Hope this helps, my lovely Demon! Oh, and he might not message you right away, but he will message you!_

 _Best of luck,_

 _*Elegant Blues*_

The Demon's eyes went wide as he reread the message Elegant Blues sent him. He took no time in clicking the link. A new window pulled up on his screen and although he couldn't see the boys' full face he knew he was beautiful. He was sitting in a chair wearing what looked like Victorian era clothing just like him, only with a crown on the top of his head, he had a tea cup which was covering the front of his face so you really couldn't tell what he looked like. But from what he wore, he was a king, and that's all anyone needed to know. He looked through the boy's profile before deciding to message the beauty that was his soon-to-be-master.

 _Message: Hello, my Lord, I am Your Demon Butler and I very much would like to belong to you. Do to me what you will, I only live to serve you. By all the demons in Hell, I hope you will let me have the privilege to serve you, my Lord._

 _I await your answer,_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

After looking over his writing, the demon sent his message and then logged out. His class would be pairing up with the sophomore class tomorrow on some stupid group project and he needed as much sleep as he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-At school-**

Alois Trancy walked into his first class of the day with a pout etched onto his face. He had been rejected again by the beautiful Earl in a message yesterday and he wasn't in the best of moods. That was until he saw Ciel Phantomhive sitting in his usual seat in the back of the class next to an open window. The wind ruffled his blackish-blue hair making him look even more beautiful than he already was. And as much as Alois would love to meet the Earl, he thought it would be more fun to molest Ciel since he was already in Alois' reach. So, with silent steps Alois made his way over to his favorite brunette.

Ciel was sitting in his normal seat, reading over his history homework, when he felt something coming. He barely had time to look up before he was met with blond hair in his face and weight on his lap.

"Ciel, baby, I've missed you soooo much!" Alois said, moving his butt around in Ciel's lap while he nuzzled his neck.

"Alois, get the HELL off my lap!" Ciel yelled as he pushed the blond off his lap and onto the hard marble floor.

"Owe! Ciel, baby, you hurt my butt and not in the way I wanted you to!" Alois whined as he got up off the ground, rubbing his sore butt before taking the seat next to Ciel.

"Next time don't touch me, you moron." Ciel said, looking back to his history homework.

"But, Ciel, baby, you're just so yummy and I can't help but want to molest you!" Alois said with a pout.

"Not my problem. Keep your hands to yourself or I'll cut them off." Ciel growled out to the annoying blond who just shivered at the growl before smiling widely at Ciel.

"Fine, Ciel, baby, I'll keep my hands to myself… Did you hear about the senior-sophomore buddy project?" Alois asked, changing the subject because he knew Ciel wouldn't talk to him if he didn't.

"Yes." Ciel said in a monotone voice, he was pissed off with Alois and really didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

"Well, what do you think? It's exciting, isn't it? I hope I get paired with someone hot!" Alois said, jumping up and down in his seat.

Before Ciel could even think of a rebuttal, the bell rang for class to begin and the teacher walked in, asking everyone to take their seats.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Sebastian Michaelis was sitting in his seat in the middle of the classroom away from windows and doors, the perfect place for someone very popular like himself. He was talking to an old rival-slash-friend of his about the buddy project they were being forced to join.

"I just hope I don't get some psycho kid who wants to rape me or stalk me." Sebastian said, giving a shudder for good measure.

"Same here, I just hope this goes by fast. I have more important things to do then hang around some kid." Claude Faustus said, sitting in the seat in front of him.

"You have something to do? What? Go home and masturbate to your imaginary boyfriend?" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Screw you! I happen to have a life, unlike you and your online non-life!" Claude huffed as the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher walked into the classroom and began the lecture of the day. At the end of the class he would assign the seniors their buddies and send them on their way to pick them up.

By the end of the class, everyone was given their buddy and were sent off to the class their little sophomore was in. Sebastian and Claude as well as three other seniors were sent to block A room 4-A. knocking on the door, they were let into the classroom of a bunch of brats.

"We are the seniors who will be the buddy to one of you brats- I mean sophomores." One of the other seniors said as he handed the name of his sophomore to the teacher. Sebastian and Claude also gave the names of their sophomores to the teacher hoping that they didn't get any weirdos.

Ciel wasn't paying attention to the intruders who were causing whispers to flow around the classroom. He was working on his algebra packet hoping to finish before tonight meeting with his new pet. He usually did his homework or packets that were due weeks ahead in class so he would have all night to be on . He was hoping that his name would not be called yet it seemed Fate didn't want to answer his plea.

"Ciel Phantomhive, your buddy is here for you!" Ciel's teacher yelled. Looking up from his packet, he was met with deep red eyes and a smirking face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Last time: "Ciel Phantomhive, your buddy is here for you!" Ciel's teacher yelled. Looking up from his packet, he was met with deep red eyes and a smirking face._

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel slowly got up, stuffing his packet into his school bag; he lazily made his way over to the smirking face of his "buddy". He hoped that this buddy project didn't take up too much of his time. He had more important things to do than to lollygag with some annoying senior.

Sebastian looked over to see how his buddy was and saw a very gorgeous boy sitting in the back of the classroom beside an open window. As soon as the boy looked up, red eyes were sucked into a world of pure blue and he didn't want to ever leave. But, alas, eye contact was lost and he was left with watching as his buddy made his way to him.

"Hello, you must be Ciel. I am Sebastian, it's nice to meet you." A dark, rich, husky voice said to Ciel as he stood in front his senior buddy.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Ciel dismissed in an annoyed growl; causing Sebastian to shiver with want.

"Right this way then. We have the rest of the day off to work on our project." Sebastian said as he led Ciel out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"We're more than likely should head to my house then. I have an immense library and I'm sure we will find whatever it is we need for this project there." Ciel said as they walked out of the school's main doors making a turn into the parking lot.

"As you wish, my little Ciel." Sebastian said with a chuckle as he held the passenger's side door to his black Ferrari 599 open for Ciel.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

The car pulled up into Ciel's driveway not less than ten minutes later. Without a word spoken in the car, Sebastian was becoming antsy. He desperately wanted to know more about his sophomore buddy. Ciel walked into his house, not really caring if his newly found buddy could keep up or not. His maze of a house was made so that if intruders ever got in, they would never find a way out. They made it to the library and Ciel seated himself in one of the plush chairs. Then, reaching into his school bag, he pulled out his laptop.

"You can look around the library. If what we need is not in this library - which I highly doubt - then we can use my laptop to look up the information." Ceil said as he turned on his laptop, not even looking up to see if Sebastian was paying attention or not.

Footsteps were heard walking past Ciel into the endless rows of books; Ciel's laptop was up and running by the time the steps were out of ear shot so Ciel pulled up his BDSMfreaks site to see if that Demon decided to be his new pet.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Log in

Lord of Earl is now online

 **One new message**

Ciel was quite pleased to see if his soon-to-be-pet had indeed messaged him. A smirk engulfed his face before he clicked the message.

 _Message: Hello, my Lord, I am Your Demon Butler and I very much would like to belong to you. Do to me as you will, I only live to serve you. By all the demons in Hell, I hope you will let me have the privilege to serve you my Lord._

 _I await you answer,_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

By the end of the message, Ciel was grinning like a madman. He thought about not answering the message to let his new pet suffer but decided against it. Who knows how many people wanted the demon? He couldn't risk it.

 _Message: Demon, you wish to serve me, do you? Well, I accept. You now belong to me and no one else. If others try and claim you I will not hesitate to end them. You now belong solely to me. I am very possessive towards anything I believe belongs to me, and you are now one of those possessions. You will do everything I say, no questions asked, and my first decree is for you to go buy a vibrator and put it in that tight, nice ass of yours, then turn it on high. Keep it in for three days straight. You will message me every day to tell me how many times you came. This is an order from your Lord. Do as I say, Demon, or the punishment will be worse than you could ever think of. You are now my pet._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

After rereading his message, he quickly sent it, hoping his new pet would get it soon. He hated waiting for a reply. After waiting for what felt like hours - though it was really only a few minutes - with no reply he logged off the site, closing the laptop. He stood up and went to find the annoying senior who was more than likely lost in his library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Last time: After rereading his message, he quickly sent it, hoping his new pet would get it soon. He hated waiting for a reply. After waiting for what felt like hours - though it was really only a few minutes - with no reply he logged off the site, closing the laptop. He stood and went to find the annoying senior who was more than likely lost in his library._

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

It didn't take Ciel long to locate the fool that was his senior buddy. He was hiding out in one of the back rows, reading one of ciel's favorite Edgar Allen Poe books.

"And prey tell what it is you're doing?" Ciel's voice dripped with venom as he took the book out of Sebastian's hands.

"Just a little light reading, nothing more, nothing less." Sebastian said, moving out of the way so Ciel could place the book back in its rightful place.

"Well, we don't have time for light reading. We have a project to do; come, you will tell me what it is the project is about and then we will find the books." Ciel ordered as he turned to leave the rows of books behind him.

Once back in the sitting area, Ciel opened his laptop once again then turned his attention to Sebastian, waiting for the other to tell him what this waste of a time project was about.

"Well?" Ciel said, his voice filled with arrogance.

"Our project is to pick a time and do a report on a person from that time. It must be four to ten pages long or if we want to do a power point it must be more than twenty slides." Sebastian said, smirking for unknown reasons.

"Fine, have you thought of anyone yet?" Ciel asked, moving his attention back to his computer.

"Yes, I think we should do our report on the Grim Reaper. What do you think?" Waiting with a smirk on his face for a yes because in Sebastian's world no one ever told him no.

Too bad for him, Ciel had a different idea.

"No. We will do our project on Elizabeth the First. The row labeled E1 has plenty of books on her." Ciel said, typing in the notes they would need for the project.

Sebastian sat there in shock, no one had dared to tell him no before. It just didn't happen. He must have been sitting there for too long because when he snapped out of his shock, Ciel was glaring at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for go get the books. I don't have all day." Ciel said, clearly annoyed with his Sebastian's lack of movement.

After getting up, Sebastian made his way towards the much-needed books. He still couldn't believe someone actually told him no. It took them all of four hours to get down the major facts they would need for their project and to begin half the project in its self. Sebastian left around six o'clock, leaving Ciel to finish his school work then get online to see if his new pet messaged him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Last time: Sebastian left around six o'clock, leaving ciel to finish his school work then get online to see if his new pet messaged him back._

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

It didn't take Sebastian long to get home, which surprised him. Who knew little Ciel lived so close to him? He walked into his room and threw his school bag next to his bed, then went to his work desk and turned on his computer. As it began to turn, on he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to get a snack. When he walked back into his room his computer was up and ready. He opened the net window and typed in his BDSMfreaks log in.

As soon as he was online, the message icon popped up telling him he had a new message. He eagerly clicked it, wanting to see what his master had to tell him. Or at least he hoped it was his master who messaged him.

 _Message: Demon, you wish to serve me do you? Well, I accept. You now belong to me and no one else. If others try and claim you, I will not hesitate to end them. You now belong solely to me. I am very possessive towards anything I believe belongs to me, and you are now one of those possessions. You will do everything I say, no questions asked, and my first decree is for you to go buy a vibrator and put it in that tight, nice ass of yours. Then turn it on high keep it in for three days straight, you will message me every day to tell me how many times you came. This is an order from your Lord do as I say, Demon, or the punishment will be worse than you could ever think off. You are now my pet._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian couldn't believe what he had just read. His master, his beautiful master, wanted him to do what? But he had no time to continue with where that thought was going because at that very moment a new message from his master popped up for him to read.

 _Message: Demon, do you not wish to serve me? It clearly states on your profile that you are still looking for a master and here I stand. It also states you are in the group "subs looking for doms" and here I am. Have you tricked me? Do you not wish to serve me? Change your status now! And for your insolence, you will wear the vibrator for six more days as well as a cock ring. You will not be allowed to cum at all because of this, you disappoint me, Demon. Now make it up to me or else._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian again looked stunned. His master was such a mean and naughty master. He couldn't help but shiver; his master was very naughty and he was going obey every command he gave him. Sebastian quickly got up and signed off; he had some shopping to do. He could update his profile once he got back.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

After Sebastian had left, Ciel walked into his room, laptop in hand. Once on his bed, he opened it up and logged on to his BDSMfreaks account. He went straight to his new pet's profile and was very peeved to see that his pet had not changed his status yet. This would not do. No, no, no Ciel thought as he quickly went to message his disobedient slave.

After sending his message, a new message popped up and without much thought he clicked it.

 _Message: Hello there, Master Earl (I'm purring your name), I see you are looking for a new pet and I would be more than willing to lick your boots. ;) I've been watching your page hoping to see when you would trash those damn sluts so I could come by and give myself to you. Now here I am. Please, I beg you, be my master._

 _+Golden Eyes feet fetishes+_

Ciel had heard of this Gold Eyes and really did not want to have anything to do with him. He needed to change his profile so one else messaged him. But first he needed to message back the feet freak to inform him that he already had a pet and wouldn't need him.

 _Message: Golden Eyes feet fetishes, it seems that you caught me just when I received a new pet. My apologies, but now that I have him, I will not be letting him go until I feel ready to. Move forward, I'm sure there are others who will want you._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

After sending the message, Ciel went to change his profile. He didn't need any more weirdos messaging him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 6**

Ciel took no time in changing his status. He really did not want any more crazy or annoying people to message him asking to become his newest pet.

Lord of Earl profile 16M Master

Orientation: Bisexual

Is looking for: **No one, I have a new pet.**

About me: I'm a 16-year-old master. If you want to be my slave/sub/pet you must do everything I say. I am a very picky master. I can be rough or soft it all depends on how I am feeling. If you want to be with me, you must know I will never meet you in real life. That's why it says, "online play mate". Here I am you master, outside of this site I am no one to you and you are no one to me. I never keep a sub/pet/slave for more than a few months unless you're lucky **. Just to inform everyone, I have found a new pet. I will not accept anyone who tries to throw themselves at me. Have more class.**

Website: none

Fetishes: corset, snuggling, cuddling, human pet play, Lolita, yaoi, online play, bondage, crawling, master/slave, D/s, humiliation, spanking, biting, cosplay, total control, talking dirty, kissing, online sex, sluts, online play mate, BDSM, caressing, hair pulling, handcuffs, role-play, Japanese bondage, etc…

Group member: **Master's with sub/pets/slaves**

 **OxOxOxOxOxOx**

Sebastian got home with a limp in his step. His face was flushed and he couldn't help but groan every other step. As soon as he reached the pleasure store he went to the nearest clerk which was a young, not too shy, female and asked where he could find a vibrator and a cock ring. She looked him over once before leading him down the aisles to where the men's vibrators and cock rings were. After quickly looking around, Sebastian decided to get a blackish-blue vibrator and a basic cock ring.

After paying for his punishment, he quickly left the store then went to the nearest store with a restroom and went inside. He went into the largest stall pulled his pants down, placed the cock ring on his dick and slowly pushed the vibrator into his ass. After getting as far as it could go he turned on the vibrator on max. He groaned as the vibrations went throughout his body. He loved this feeling. He carefully pulled his pants back on before walking out of the stale and out of the store. The ride back home was a little more painful. The vibrations of the car and the vibrator were doubled and he desperately wanted to cum.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Sebastian entered his room and walked straight to his computer. Turning it on as quickly as he could, he sat waiting for his computer screen to upload. As soon as his dashboard was up he logged onto his BDSMfreaks account ready to change his status.

Your Demon Butler profile 18M Slave

Orientation: Bisexual

Is looking for: **Found Master.**

About me: **I am a slave/pet/sub with a master. I have the privilege to serve a beautiful master. He has welcomed me as his newest pet and I gladly accept. I will do anything he wants me to do. I live only to serve him and that is what I will do. As long as he'll have me, I'll be forever loyal to him. My master is my life now.**

Website: none

Fetishes: snuggling, cuddling, human pet play, Lolita, yaoi, online play, bondage, crawling, master/slave, D/s, being humiliated, being spanked, biting, being totally controlled, talking dirty, kissing, online sex, being a dirty slut, online play mate, BDSM, caressing, having my hair pulled, handcuffs, role-play, Japanese bondage, etc…

Group member: **sub/slave/pets with a master.**

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

After fixing his profile, he quickly went to message his master to see if he was online and if he had any other orders he wished to give out.

 _Message: My Lord, I have done as you have ordered me to. I am wearing the vibrator as I write this message to you, as well as the cock ring. I have changed my profile; everything is done. Is there anything else you wish of me?_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Not long after he sent the message a new message popped up for him to read.

 _Message: Finally, you obey me, Demon. For that, I will reward you. You may cum once every three days. You must send me a picture of your dick, raw with want, then when you cum. This is your reward, Demon, be happy I have given you one. Most of my pets get nothing. I have no other orders for you, Demon, other than to just do as you're told and do not disappoint me. If you do it again, you might find yourself without a master._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

After reading the message his Lord sent him, he knew he would have to work hard to make his master happy with him. He vowed to his computer screen he would do whatever it took to make his master happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Last time: He vowed to his computer screen he would do whatever it took to make his master happy._

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

The next morning, Sebastian woke up with a pleasurable pain in his backside. He got up dressed and was about to head out when he thought about little Ciel. As he pulled out of the driveway he decided to go and see if his little Ciel needed a ride.

As he pulled up to Ciel's house, he saw Ciel locking up the front door, about to leave for school. Sebastian honked his horn once which startled Ciel and caused him to jump a little.

Ciel flinched at the sound of a horn, whirling around he saw Sebastian in his car waving him over. Walking slowly over to the car, he shifted his head down so he could see Sebastian's face.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, clearly annoyed at the older teen.

"Would you like a ride to school?" Sebastian's smooth and silky voice asked.

Ciel looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head 'yes' and slipping into the passenger's seat. He put his school bag on his lap then buckled his seat belt, waiting for Sebastian to start the car.

Sebastian looked over to Ciel with a smirk. Ciel was so cute when he was getting himself together in his car. After another quick look to Ciel, he turned his attention to the road and drove off to the school.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

At school

As Sebastian pulled up to their high school, he saw Claude Faustus as well as some blond kid standing near the school's front double doors. He sighed as he pulled into the school's student parking lot and stilled the car in his reserved spot, turning the engine off. He quickly got out of his car and went over to the passenger's door holding it open for Ciel.

Ciel and Sebastian quickly and quietly walked to the front of the school, both trying not to be seen by their _friends_.

But it seemed that luck was not on their side; Claude saw Sebastian and called him over. Sebastian reluctantly walked over towards his friend.

"What is it, Claude?" Sebastian asked, annoyance laced into his tone.

"I wanted to introduce you to my sophomore buddy, Alois Trancy." Claude said, a bit annoyed himself. Alois was loud and annoying and had begged Claude to take him to school that morning, he wasn't really happy about that.

Sebastian looked down to see a blond boy hanging off of Claude's arm, smiling brightly at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian!" Alois said, jumping up and down.

"Like wise..." Sebastian lied smoothly.

After a quick chat, Sebastian quickly said goodbye before walking into the building. He rushed off to his classroom not really wanting to be with Claude and his newly found fan-boy.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel had made an early escape when Sebastian's name was called. He walked into his classroom sat in his normal seat, taking out his history packet to begin to work on it. Class didn't start for another thirty minutes so he had plenty of time to work on said packet.

By the time the bell had rung for class to begin, Ciel had finished his history packet and was half way through his science paper. Alois had danced his way into the classroom, raving about his good looking senior buddy to anyone that would listen.

Classes went by dully for Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel was thinking about what punishment he should give his pet next while Sebastian was trying to ignore Claude and find a special way to make is master happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Warning: I** **tried** **to write a lemon so yeah hope it's okay.**

 **Last time: Classes went by dully for Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel was thinking about what punishment he should give his pet next while Sebastian was trying to ignore Claude and find a special way to make is master happy.**

After school

Ciel and Sebastian headed over to Ciel's house once again to work on their buddy project; Ciel was hard at work putting together the layout of the power point presentation while Sebastian was working on lengthening the work to fit into the power point. He had to make sure he kept the facts Ciel wanted while also keeping it interesting so people wouldn't go to sleep while they presented their project.

After what felt like an eternity to Sebastian, Ciel decided to give them a break.

 **xOxOxOxOx**

Sebastian sat back in his chair looking over the notes once more before putting them down on the coffee table then looked over to where Ciel was spread out on the couch across from him. He had to admit, Ciel was quite beautiful, especially now. He licked his lips before slowly getting up and silently stalking over to his prey.

Ciel could feel something moving close to him, as he opened his eyes he saw Sebastian not more than a centimeter away from his face. He shot up from where he was laying, blushing from the closeness before scowling at Sebastian.

"What were you doing?" Ciel asked, blush retreating from his cheeks.

"You just looked so cute. I just wanted to see if you had fallen asleep on me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I did not fall asleep on you. I was merely relaxing." Ciel said, as the blush started to creeping up again.

Sebastian smirked at how cute Ciel looked right now then an idea popped up in his head which caused his smirked to grow even more. It would be so much fun to mess with his little Ciel.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel who was looking up at him wary of what he might do. Sebastian leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear…

"Ciel, you look so tense... would you like me help you with that?" Sebastian purred.

Ciel faced turned tomato red as he shoved Sebastian away from his personal space. Ciel could hear Sebastian chuckle and quickly grew angry. 'Two could play that game,' Ciel thought as he got up from his seat. Walking over, he pushed a startled Sebastian onto the chair he once sat in, stabling his legs; Ciel bent his head down next to Sebastian's ear and purred…

"Sebastian, you look so tense... would you like me to help you with that?"

Sebastian could feel his pants tighten at Ciel's seductive voice. But he wasn't ready to give. He flipped the boy so he was under him he looked down into the shocked and annoyed eyes of his little Ciel and couldn't help as the smirk grew on his face.

"Ciel, you shouldn't have done that." Sebastian purred as he thrust his hips down against Ciel's. The younger teen gasped at the feeling but was only more determined to win. He was not a Master on BDSMfreaks for nothing. He growled loudly at Sebastian then when Sebastian looked down he saw Ciel smirk slyly, he felt a hand ghost over his crotch. His eyes widened as he fell back onto the floor then looked up to see Ciel hovering over him, lips inches away from his own but instead of locking them like he thought, Ciel moved his lips lower until he his lips were hovering over his neck.

"Sebastian, you really shouldn't mess with someone you don't know." Ciel said as he bit down hard on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian cried out in pained pleasure before pushing Ciel off of him. He had a ragging hard-on now and needed - desperately - to escape before things got out of hand.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Sebastian left in quite a hurry. He had to get away from Ciel. The little flirting battle that was done was enough to make his cock as hard as a diamond. He needed to get home. Hopefully his master was online... maybe he could convince him to let him pleasure himself.

While Sebastian was running away from Ciel thinking about his problem, Ciel was running up into his room turning on his laptop so he could release the sexual tension that had built up while he and Sebastian were flirting. He glared at the screen when he logged in and saw that his pet was not online as of yet. He glared at the screen willing his slave to log on and after what felt like hours he finally did.

Sebastian made it home in record time, he sprinted up into his room turning on his computer as fast as he possibly could. He waited impatiently for his computer to up load, damning the fact he has such a slow computer. As it finally up loaded he wasted no time in pulling up his net-site and logging into his BDSM freaks account. Before he could even reach the message box to send a message to his master, a message was already there waiting for him.

 _Message: Pet, touch yourself now!_

 _~Lord of Earl~_

The message was so vague and tantalizing, Sebastian had no idea what to do... so he sent his master a message.

 _Message: Master, how do you wish me to touch myself?_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel thought over the message thoroughly before messaging his pet back.

 _Message: Strip down, my pet. I want you as bare as the moment you came into this world._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian quickly read the message before obeying his master's order with anticipation.

 _Message: I have done as you ordered me to, Master, what do you wish for me to do next?_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Sebastian was feeling very hot as he sat stark naked in front of his computer. The vibrator in his ass was buzzing madly and the cock ring around his dick did nothing to cure the building pressure.

 _Message: I want you to touch yourself for me, my pet. Move your left hand slowly up and down your chest. Then, with that same hand, pinch and tease your left nipple then do the same to your right nipple. I want your right hand to slowly go down your thigh. Keep away from your dick, my pet. You may caress your ass if it helps, but no touching your cock. Imagine me as your hands touching you. Can you see me? I'm the one touching you._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian was putty in his own hands, moaning and groaning as he did as his master instructed.

 _Message: Master, I am doing as you say. Please, Master, make me do more!_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel was now touching himself, no longer able to hold back from his own hormonal desires. Just thinking of his pet touching himself the way HE ordered him to was almost enough to send him over the edge. He quickly wrote back not wanted to neglect his pet any longer.

 _Message: You dirty slut, wanting me to order you to do filthy things to yourself. … Very well then, my slave. I want you to abandon your nipples and get on your knees. Then I want you to use your right hand to pull the vibrator out of your ass but not all the way out. I want you to ram it back in and I want you to do it rough and fast. I want you to do it until your arm hurts and you want to cum so badly that your balls turn blue. You must keep talking to me. Tell me how it feels. I am the vibrator in your ass. I am taking you rough and fast... How do I feel, my pet?_

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian was seeing stars. He was roughly thrusting up as his hand push the vibrator into his ass. The thought of his master's dick being the object in his hole made him even go wilder.

 _Message: Master! Master, master, master, master, master, master! Ahhh! Master you feel so good inside me. Rough and fast, Master, yes, this feels so good!_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel's hand was now firm around his cock and pumping fast. He didn't want to cum before his pet but just the picture in his head of his slave on all fours, ass in the air, his cock inside him, and his pet panting, sweaty, begging him to go fast harder rougher made his mind swim with lust.

 _Message: Do you want to cum, my pet? Tell me you want to. Beg me to let you._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian was still thrusting back against the vibrator when his master messaged him. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he did desperately want to cum but if he did, then the fun would be over and his master would more than likely log off and leave him alone.

 _Message: Master, I want to cum but I don't want this to end._

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel was near his climax but he also did not want the fun to end.

 _Message: Take the cock ring off your dick. Slowly stoke your dick - very slowly. Now tease the slit. Can you feel me teasing your dick my pet? I'm going so slow. Are you sure you do not want to cum?_

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian could not take it any longer he needed to cum!

 _Message: Master! Master, I need to cum! Please, please, let me cum!_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel was more than ready to let his slave cum. He was not going to be the first to finish, so he sent his slave one last message.

 _Message: You really wish to cum, my pet? So be it. Pet, cum for your master._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian did just that; with a cry of pleasure, he released, calling out for his master. Panting and sweaty, with cum all over his chest and on the floor, he sent his master a thank you.

 _Message: Thank you, Master, for letting me cum. I look forward to your future orders._

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel smirked, he just climaxed himself when he got his pets message. Of course, his slave was looking forward to the upcoming orders. Maybe next time he should have his pet add a few toys... like nipple clamp or something of that like. With that in mind, he logged off BDSM freaks and took a quick shower then climbed into bed, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Last time: Ciel smirked, he just climaxed himself when he got his pets message. Of course, his slave was looking forward to the upcoming orders. Maybe next time he should have his pet add a few toys... like nipple clamp or something of that like. With that in mind, he logged off BDSM freaks and took a quick shower then climbed into bed, drifting off into a peaceful slumber._

Ciel was assaulted with memories of yesterday's events as he woke up the next morning. It was earlier than expected so he got dressed, went downstairs and ate a small breakfast. Pulling out his iPod, he turned on his favorite song, 'Dear Agony' by Breaking Benjamin. After taking a seat in his living room, he pulled out his laptop from his school bag and turned it on. He pulled up the inter-web once his computer was on and entered his BDSM freaks account. He wanted to make sure no one else had messaged him after his little encounter with his pet. To his surprise there was indeed a new message as he clicked on it he found it to be from one of his old acquaintances.

 _Message: Well, hello, there little Earl, long time, is it not? I wanted to ask you a question, how long will you keep playing this game, hmm? Will this new pet I see you have be another pawn in this game of chess you so love to play? Or will he be the one to whom you will allow to stay by your side? The life you lead is a lonely one, Earl. Don't you ever get lonely? Don't you ever wish for a warm body next to you as you sleep? You have discarded so many pets, Earl. None to your liking, none to match you, none to really love you. You'll need someone soon, Earl, this game you are playing isn't a fair one... nor is it a happy one. You will lose more than gain if you do not have the right lover at your side. Pawns are pawns but when will you see not everyone should be used as a pawn._

 _(OwO) The Grim Reaper (OwO)_

Ciel read the message with a frown. He had had this conversation with The Grim a few times before but never really understood what the old man was saying. He didn't need anyone. That's what online play was for. He didn't have many friends, if any at all. Alois was the only other boy his age that he knew but they never really hung out that much after school and Sebastian was just his buddy for a project. They would probably never see each other after the project was finished. Ciel frowned again he hated when Grim would send him these messages. He didn't need anyone, they would just pull him down make him weak. Now Ciel was angry. Who did The Grim think he was, telling Ciel he needed a lover? He didn't need anyone! Ciel did not message The Grim Reaper back. Instead he closed his laptop, shoved it back into his school bag then stormed out of his house, heading for school. He had a bad feeling that today would not be his luckiest.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Sebastian woke up with a smile. He had had a nice _wet_ dream about his mysterious master. Sebastian blushed deep red as he recalled yesterday's online play. He didn't think his master would do something so sensual. It didn't matter now... Sebastian couldn't wait for the next time. After lying in his bed for a few more minutes, basking in the thoughts of what his master might do to him next, Sebastian got up and dressed, ate a large bowl of Captain Crunch then left to go see if Ciel needed a ride. He had totally forgotten about the events with Ciel that lead to the events with his master.

As he pulled up to Ciel's house he noticed it was quiet. Nothing moved. He honked his horn to see if Ciel was still inside but no one came out. Waiting a good four more minutes with no one coming out of the house, Sebastian drove away from Ciel's house wondering if his little ciel walked all the way to school.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Although all of Ciel's classes went by smoothly he could not help the inky feeling that told him something was going to go horribly wrong that day. He had kept his guard up all day not even talking to Alois who decided to bug him throughout all of his classes.

Ciel didn't know why he had felt so jumpy he walked out of school glade that nothing had happen that was until he heard a shriek and landed on the floor, giggles were heard above his head. He looked up and saw bright blue eyes framed by blond curly hair looking down at him, giggling all the while.

"Lizzy, get off the boy before you suffocate him." a stern woman's voice said from above Ciel's head.

The girl quickly got off of Ciel so he could get up. Ciel brushed off the dirt that had gotten on his uniform when he was on the ground. After composing himself, Ciel looked up to see Lizzy a childhood 'friend' and Madam Red, his aunt, looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. 'Shit,I knew it was too good to be true!' Ciel thought, he knew that foreboding feeling was gonna kick him in the ass sooner or later.

"Ciel?" a smooth and sensual voice said from behind him.

Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian staring at him then turned his eyes to the girl who had tackled his Ciel onto the ground with narrowed eyes. Whoever this girl was, he didn't like her getting all touchy feely with _his_ Ciel.

Ciel saw the look sebastain was giving lizzy and shivered 'If looks could kill.' Ciel thought as he moved to stand in front of sebastain.

"Sebastian how long have you been standing there?" Ciel asked as he glared up at the older youth. 'He could have saved me if he saw lizzy coming!' Ciel thought fuming.

"Who is she ciel?" Sebastian said voice still smooth and sensual, but ciel could hear the underline distain for the girl he was asking about.

"The more important question here is who-are-you?" Madam Red's stern voice asked before ciel could answer Sebastian's question.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Last time: "The more important question here is who-are-you?" Madame Red's stern voice asked before Ciel could answer Sebastian's question._

The stern woman's voice brought many eyes towards their direction, making them the center of attention. Ciel was not pleased with this and wanted to act quickly so he could leave. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian had a different idea. He looked up at the woman with a raised eyebrow then smirked.

"Why, Madame, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian said smoothly and flawlessly as he walked over to Madame red and kissed the back of her hand.

Madame Red blushed as she took back her hand. She quickly frowned to hide said blush.

"And how is it you have become acquainted with my nephew?" she asked, her stern voice back full force.

"We are working on a project together for school." Sebastian said again in his smooth and silky voice.

"Ciel, is this true?" Madame Red asked, her eyes narrowed down at her nephew.

"Yes, Madame, this is the truth." Ciel said, looking back at his aunt with a blank face.

"Well, then, we shall accompany you home. Ciel, Lizzy and I have much to discuss about your future after this project you are doing is over with." Madame Red said icily, she was not at all happy that she would have to wait to talk to her nephew when she came to visit him.

"As you wish. But it will be a few hours before we can talk. This project is worth quite a lot so we might not be able to talk until tomorrow." Ciel said as they finally began to move out of the public eye. He really did not want any attention on him and he really did not want to talk to his aunt and Lizzy. He would try and drag out the project as long as he could so he wouldn't have to talk to them.

Madame Red huffed but said nothing. Lizzy also looked put out and was about to voice her opinion but Madame Red shook her head telling Lizzy not to say anything.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

At Ciel's house

Ciel and Sebastian were working very hard on putting the finishing touches on their project when Madam Red and Lizzy came barging in to the library liked they owned it.

"We are not yet finished with our project madam please leave." Ciel said through clenched teeth. His aunt and Lizzy had come barging into the library four other times, demanding Ciel's undivided attention which he would not give.

Sebastian looked up to see both Madame red and Lizzy looking very irritated at Ciel before smiling smugly at them. He then looked back to his work.

"Ciel, darling, why won't you talk to me!" Lizzy nearly yelled, her harpy-like voice rang throughout the library and gave both Ciel and Sebastian a headache.

"As I told you before, _Elizabeth_ , I am doing a project that is very important to my GPA. I need to work on it as it is more important." Ciel said not even looking up to look at the displeased faces of his aunt and lizzy.

"I'm sure your project is well enough, Ciel. We, as your family, demand your attention now." Madame Red said, an angry flush inched up her neck as she clenched her fist to stop from yelling.

"I already told you that this project would take up most of my time, now, if you would escort yourselves out, I will talk to you tomorrow." Ciel said as he raised his eyes to the level of his aunt. She glared at him, but his blank face won over and she left the room with a stomp, Lizzy not far behind.

"You sure know how to make a lady feel special, Ciel." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

Ciel looked up from his laptop and glared at Sebastian.

"I hate it when they come around. Women can be so dramatic. I prefer to be alone than in a room with a woman." Ciel said with distain.

"No wonder I never see you with any ladies." Sebastian said.

"I'm perfectly fine with my solitary life style." Ciel said defensively.

"Ok, ok, I didn't mean for it to come out like I was saying being alone is a bad thing. I'm just saying you should get out and make some lady friends." Sebastian said with a wink then smirked and said, "Unless you prefer to make guy friends."

Ciel could not cover his blush fast enough as it swept over him. Sebastian saw this then burst out laughing. His Ciel was so much fun to tease!

"We are finished with the project and it can be turned in tomorrow morning." Ciel said, trying to divert the conversation.

"Yes, yes, it seems that this project that has brought us together is now over. Pity, I so enjoyed your company." Sebastian said with a true frown.

Ciel had although felt most of the time annoyed by Sebastian was going to miss him.

"Well, life goes on, Sebastian. I'm sure your senior classmates will find a way to entertain you." Ciel said as he closed his laptop and began to walk towards the library door. He looked back at Sebastian with a blank face, trying desperately to hide his hurt.

"You can find your way out, Sebastian, yes?" Ciel asked but before he could get an answer, he walked out of the library and went to his room.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Lizzy and Madame Red had both tried and failed to get Ciel out of his room so he would talk with them. He had locked himself into his room after leaving the library and took a long hot shower before falling onto his bed and turning on his BDSM freaks account.

Lord of Earl is now online

Immediately a message popped up once he logged on.

 _Message: Pretty Earl, so lonely it's sad... Pretty Earl, playing games with slaves... Pretty Earl, will you give in to temptation? Pretty Earl, so lonely it's sad... Pretty Earl, playing games with slaves... Pretty Earl, how long will he stay. Pretty Earl, will you get bored fast or slow? Will you give up your slave once more? Will you keep your slave forever? Pretty Earl, so lonely it's sad... Will you ever give a damn if you hurt your slave? Pretty Earl, playing games with slaves... Pretty Earl, I hope you know what you're doing because... in the end… not all games will show you victory..._

 _: Lotus lover :_

Ciel did not like the implications the message was referring to. Everyone played games with their pets on this site. Some people kept pets for life times; others, threw their slaves out monthly. Why was everyone ganging up on him? In his anger, Ciel decided to message this 'Lotus Lover' back.

 _Message: Lotus Lover, you know nothing about me so I would prefer if you kept your thoughts and opinions to yourself. I play the games I want to play and I will play these games for however long I see fit._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

After messaging Lotus, Ciel turned off his computer, got into bed, and tried to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Last time: After messaging Lotus, Ciel turned off his computer, got into bed, and tried to get some sleep._

Ciel was woken up the next morning not by his alarm clock but by a loud banging noise coming from his downstairs. He quickly dressed and ran downstairs following the loud noise into his kitchen. There he found his aunt and Lizzy as well as half the kitchen covered in flour.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel yelled as he came into the kitchen.

Both Madame Red and Lizzy's heads whipped around to see a very pissed off Ciel.

"Ciel, darling, we were just trying to make you breakfast." Lizzy stuttered out.

"Yes, dear nephew, we were just trying to make you a descent breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, you know." Madame Red said, trying to remove the caked-on flour off her dress.

"I can make my own goddamn breakfast." Ciel said angrily.

"But Ciel, darling, as your future wife it is my duty to be the one who cooks all of your meals." Lizzy said firmly with a pout.

"You will not be my future wife!" Ciel roared, slamming his fist down on the kitchen counter causing the flour to rise off the table.

"Ciel! Of course, Elizabeth will be your wife. I will not be having my nephew marry anyone less." Madame Red said dismissively.

"I will marry whomever I want, not who you chose, woman." Ciel said through gritted teeth, ears red in rage.

Ciel marched out of the kitchen before his aunt could give her reply. He went back up into his bedroom and got his things together for school, he did not want to be anywhere near his aunt or Lizzy at the moment.

'Who do they think they are to tell ME who I would be spending the rest of his life with?' Ciel thought as he pushed his laptop into his school bag.

He was the only one who could do that. He did not plan on spending his whole life with just one person. Maybe a few months out of a year he would be with one person; but that was because he was the master and they were his pet/slave/sub. He didn't need to be with just one person forever. People got boring after awhile he needed to keep himself entertained.

Ciel was out of his house and down the street before Lizzy or his aunt could convince him to stay and eat their disaster of a breakfast.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

At school

Ciel had calmed down significantly by the time he entered his first class for the day. Everything about his aunt and Lizzy was forgotten and he was looking forward to his classes, that was, until Alois came over.

"Ciel, baby, aren't you sad we won't be seeing our hot senior buddies after today?" Alois questioned, dancing around Ciel's desk with a pout.

Ciel looked up at Alois. He had totally forgotten about the project and Sebastian. He looked out the window before answering Alois' question.

"Why would I miss that idiot? He was nothing but a means to an end, nothing more nothing less." Ciel said with the air of arrogance behind him.

"That's so mean Ciel, baby!" Alois shouted. Many of the students in the class looked at him like he was crazy before going back to their own conversations.

"Shut up, Alois. No one cares what you think." Ciel hissed.

The bell for class to begin rang so Alois was left to pout alone as Ciel got out his worksheet for class.

 **xOxOxOxOx**

By the end of the last class of the day, all the seniors that had had buddies within Ciel's classroom were all there to help give their report to the teacher. Ciel was forced to stand next to Sebastian who was desperately trying to make conversation with him. Utterly failing in the process.

"Phantomhive, Ciel and Michaelis, Sebastian you're up!" Ciel's teacher yelled out causing both Sebastian and Ciel to look up. They quickly composed themselves before walking up to the front of the class and handing in there USB drive to the teacher. Ciel was in no mood to actually show the class the project so he settled with just giving it to the teacher, to Sebastian's dismay this meant he would have to go back to his class and would not be able to talk to Ciel.

Ciel went back to his seat and waited for the class to be over so he could go home. He really wanted the day to end so he could go and take out all his frustration on his pet. He really needed to let some steam off and who better to help him then his pretty little demon?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Last time: He really needed to let some steam out and who better to help him then his pretty little demon?_

When class ended it took all of Ciels' restraint to hold himself back from sprinting out of his classroom and away from the school. He thanked all the deities he had ever heard of that it was Friday and he didn't have class on Saturday anymore. He was out of the school building and on his way towards his house when he was pulled away into a nearby alley.

"Whaa!" Ciel yelled as he was pushed against the wall. He slowly looked up at his assailant, about to scream bloody murder, when he saw who it was.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, whose face was slightly red, his breathing coming in pants. He looked rather erotic and aroused Sebastian in places that shouldn't be aroused in this situation. Closing his eyes quickly he tried to get his mind sorted he took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again. After calming his mind - and libido - Sebastian looked back down again at Ciel who was glaring hatefully at him.

"Ciel…" Sebastain's smooth, sensual voice said as he looked down at the smaller boy.

"Sebastian, what the hell was that!" Ciel yelled, trying to move from the wall he was trap by.

"Ciel, you haven't been a good boy. Good boys talk to their friends instead of blowing them off like a piece of dirt underneath your shoe. Not nice. Maybe I should punish you for being such a bad, bad boy." Sebastian purred out lust rang clearly in his voice.

Ciel looked up with wide helpless eyes before giving Sebastian a scowl and pushing him off. 'Who the hell does he think he is! I'm a Dom damnit! I take orders from no one.' Ciel yelled in his head.

"Sebastian, if you do not get your person away from me in the next second I swear I will kick you in the balls." Ciel coldly said.

Sebastian seemed to snap out of his stupor as soon as Ciel said the words kick and balls in the same sentence. He looked down at Ciel once more before moving away from him. He couldn't believe what had just been said. How could he have said that? He has a master he shouldn't be acting like a Dom he was a Sub. Subs weren't supposed to act like Doms unless they were switchers. Which he definitely was not. There was just something about Ciel that awoke that small fire that made him want to control ciel and follow him round like a lost puppy.

Sebastian was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed that Ciel had left him in the alley to go torture his pet. When he finally did come around he left for home hoping his master would be online. He really needed his Dom to put him back in his place.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel was bombarded as he entered his home. Lizzy was the first to come over and she flung herself onto him, before he could even step foot into the house, yelling at the top of her lungs like a banshee about how much she missed him. Then Madame Red came and dragged him over to the living room while talking about how boring it was to be in a house without her darling nephew. Before they could get comfortable on the couch, Ciel wrenched his arms out of the two's grasps then walked away from them, heading straight to his bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Ciel threw his school bag onto his bed and began to get undressed and was soon only in boxers. He climbed onto his bed, pulled out his laptop from his school bag, then turned it on. His mind was in overdrive he needed to order his pet to do something, anything. He did not like the feel of being helpless, it made him feel low and like dirt. He was high, like a king above all, someone to give orders not receive them.

Once online, Ciel received a very needy message from his pet.

 _Message: Master, I've been a very stupid boy today. Please, Master, order me... I am your servant - your demon butler - and I need you to order me to do something. Anything!_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel was more than ready to order his pet around so he quickly wrote down his order and sent it to his little pet.

 _Message: Demon, how dare you be such a disgrace! You worthless whore! I should spank you for being such a stupid boy. You're nothing but a stupid slut. You will from now until I say otherwise call yourself a slut. You will go every other day without lunch and when someone asks you why, you must tell them that you are a filthy slut and a stupid boy and that filthy, stupid boys don't get lunch. You will also spank yourself every night before going to bed and send me a picture of your sore red ass. If it does not hurt to sit down you did not spank yourself hard enough. You will do everything I have just told you to do because this is the will of your Lord._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Ciel smiled as he reread his message all this pent-up anger really helped in creating new and wonderful commands. Before long, he received his little demon's reply.

 _Message: This slut thanks you, Master, for giving him an order. This slut will gladly obey every order given to him. Would Master like the picture now or later?_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel couldn't help himself; he laughed and laughed and laughed. His pet was such a riot. For a second, he wondered how long it would take before he became bored of him but that second passed and he began to write his slave back a message.

 _Message: Are you daft, slut? I said before you go to bed. So unless you are going to bed as we speak then, no, I will wait. It must be sent to me before morning I will check to make sure you have sent one. If you have not then you will take ten lashes to the back. Understand me, slut?_

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Ciel was grinning madly as he sent his message. He secretly wished he knew who his pet was so they could meet up. He wanted to inflict so much pain on his pretty little demon it wasn't even funny. And only being able to tell his damn pet to do it didn't make it feel all that much fun. Well at first it did but then he would think about himself being the one inflicting the pain and he would get hard. But then Ciel would just shake that fantasy out of his head. He didn't want to meet up with any of his pets they would just get annoying faster in person than they would online. Talking to them on BDSM freaks was much simpler.

A message came to him after a good few minutes with a link to a picture.

 _Message: Master, I did not mean to sound daft. I was just trying to be sure if you wanted the picture now or not. I have to retire now so I have the picture ready for you. The link will give you the picture master. Good night master._

 _/yourdemonbutler/ass_spanking_

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel clicked the link and saw one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. Marble white legs led up into a nice firm looking ass bright pinkish red from a harsh spanking. And you could just see the back of the vibrator still plunged peeking out deep inside his ass. It had been several days since that order had been fulfilled and yet his pet still kept the plug in Ciel mouth watered at the sight. His penis seemed to like the picture as well because when he shifted on his bed he could feel his hard-on brush against his leg.

Ciel quickly messaged his slave good night and complemented his picture saying how his ass looked perfect for fucking before logging off. He needed to take a cold shower before his hard-on became too painful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Last time: Ciel quickly messaged his slave good night and complemented his picture saying how his ass looked perfect for fucking before logging off. He needed to take a cold shower before his hard-on became too painful._

It was way too early in the morning in Ciel's opinion to be at the mall. But then again, Ciel never went to a mall before and always slept in late. He was dragged out of his bed around ten A.M. by his aunt and Lizzy claiming that they needed Ciel to come with them to the mall so they could get his professional opinion on the clothes they would be buying. It was the worst morning wakeup call in the world.

Now here he was sitting in one of those god awful chairs in the waiting room waiting for this hellish nightmare to be over with.

"Ciel, darling, why so glum?" Lizzy asked, running over to Ciel from the dressing room she was just in.

"You're wasting valuable time of mine." Ciel said through clenched teeth.

"Ciel, that is no way of speaking to us after we graciously brought you with us." Madame Red said hand on her hip.

"You tore me away from my bed and dragged me here. How is that gracious?" Ciel said, fist balled, trying desperately to hold back his anger.

"Nonsense, Ciel, we merely just helped you out of bed. You yourself got into the car did you not?" Madame Red asked, looking at her nephew with narrowed eyes.

"You lot pushed me into the car while I was telling you I did not want to go anywhere with you people." Ciel's eyes were narrowed at his aunt as he waited for her next rebuttal.

Madame Red knew she had just lost a battle with her nephew so she just sighed and dismissed him like he was nothing more than a measly servant boy. "Fine then, if you don't want to be here, go walk around the mall by yourself. Meet us at the entrance at 3:00, okay." Madame Red said before dragging Lizzy off into the dressing room.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel walked around the mall, glaring at anyone who looked his way. He had been walking for nearly an hour after his aunt dismissed him and he couldn't find anything worth his time. After another hour something finally caught his eye.

Hot Topic

Ciel walked through the door of the shop and was awed by what he saw. The store was defiantly ciel's type. He walked around surveying all the amazing outfits and accessories before a young sales clerk came to him.

"Can I help you with something, cutie?" the sales clerk asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm looking for new clothes no limit on the budget. If I just stay in one of your dressing rooms will you get me what you think will suit me?" Ciel asked the clerk who was shocked before looking Ciel up and down, giving him a nod and leading him into one of the dressing rooms before going on the hunt for good clothes.

Several outfits later, Ciel walked out of the store with a dozen bags in hand and a new outfit on. He walked until someone ran into him knocking his bags into the air.

"Hay watch out, jackass!" Ciel yelled as he gathered his bags off the floor. He didn't see the shocked look of the person who bumped into him.

"Sorry." A smooth and very familiar voice said from across from him.

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian smirking face he narrowed his eyes at the smirking delinquent.

"Sebastian, get down here and help me, you imbecile!" Ciel said before pulling Sebastian down by his sleeve onto the ground.

Sebastian was shocked by the power Ciel had but got over it and helped him pick up his bags. As they got up, Ciel handed him the rest of the bags telling him it was his punishment for not watch where he was going and knocking him on the ground. Sebastian was about to protest but stopped himself as he saw the stern look Ciel was giving him. It made him feel like he was looking at his beloved mysterious master. So he took hold of the bags with pride as he followed Ciel around imaging he was his beloved master.

"Sebastian, what time is it." It was meant to be a question but it sounded like a demand.

"2:55, young ma- ... young one, why do you ask?" Sebastian had to reword his words because he was about to call Ciel young master.

"I must get to the entrance at sector B. Take me there now." Ciel said with the air of authority.

"As you wish." Sebastian said with a smirk.

He wondered if this is what it would be like if he was with his master.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Last time: "As you wish." Sebastian said with a smirk. He wondered if this is what it would be like if he was with his master._

After arriving at Sector B, Sebastian was led out of the mall and over to a waiting Madame Red and Lizzy who seemed very angry at the sight of him.

"Why are you with my nephew?" Madame Red asked, not even trying to hide her anger.

Sebastian did not even reply to that; he just looked down at Ciel who motioned for him to put his bags into the trunk of his aunt's car. Which he did then he held out one of the passengers' doors for Ciel who gracefully got into his aunt's car.

"Sebastian, it seems that there is some use for you after all." Ciel said, as he closed the door.

"I'm glad I could be of service, young one." Sebastian gave a small bow to Ciel.

Ciel laughed at this before waving Sebastian off as his aunt and Lizzy got into the car.

Ciel's laugh, to Sebastian, was like angle's bells and he would have done anything to hear it again. He saw his dismissal from Ciel and backed away from the car. As it drove off, all Sebastian could do was think about how much he wished his master was there. The day would have gone so much better if only he was with his beloved master.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

As soon as Ciel got home he went to his room and unpacked his new clothes. Afterward, he went to his laptop and turned it on. A message was waiting for him as soon as he logged into his BDSM freaks account.

 _Message: Well, well, well, Earl, it seems that you can no longer stay just online. Was today fun? Did it give you a thrill from being offline? How did it feel to have someone at your beck and call? I bet you're now longing for your slave, yes? It's so much more fun when you can physically order them around isn't it? It's even more fun to touch them, kiss them, torture them, and oh so much more ;) I hope this little outing opened your eyes, little Earl. There is so much more than just chatting online you can do. And I bet you would be more than willing to get offline now since you finally know what it feels like to be a true master to a slave._

 _(OwO) The Grim Reaper (OwO)_

Ciel read the message with wide eyes. He had known the grim reaper for a while on BDSM freaks but he honestly never thought that anyone knew who he was. Now it seemed that the he was wrong. Someone knew who he was and apparently knew about his little outing with Sebastian. Whoever the hell this guy was he knew who Ciel was and where he was this afternoon. This pissed Ciel off so much; if looks could have killed, his poor computer and whoever this Grim Reaper was would be dead.

It took a few moments for Ciel to calm his nerves before he decided to send a message back to The Grim Reaper.

 _Message: Grim Reaper, I honestly don't know what you are talking about. I don't know who you are or who you think I am. Don't say you know me because you don't. I am me, Lord of Earl, not anyone you know so do not accuse me of being so. Good day._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

He sent his small but powerful message to The Grim Reaper hoping that whoever it was would back the fuck off. Ciel had no time to play silly games with online masters and slaves. As he sent his message a new one popped up this one from his pet.

 _Message: Master today I thought of you. I wondered how it would feel like being in your presence. I know that this is an online master/slave relationship but I just couldn't stop myself from imagining you here with me. Ordering me around physically. You've haunted my dreams since the moment I became your slave. And as much as I wish to be with you physically I know that is not what you want, master, and I understand. You're always in my thoughts, master._

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

Ciel was speechless. Never in all his time of being as master had he gotten such a heartfelt message from any of his slaves. It really made him think. Ciel wanted to meet his pet as much it seemed that his pet wanted to meet him. But things could get complicated if it didn't go well. First impressions are the ones that everyone remembers. Ciel didn't know what to do what to think so he sent his beloved pet a message hoping to gather more information before deciding if he wanted to take the risk of meeting him. He hated to admit it, but the Grim Reaper was right. He did want his slave in the physical world now that he had had a taste of what it felt like to be a master to someone.

 _Message: Pet, you have enchanted me with your exquisite message. As I haunt your dreams, you haunt mine. The mere idea of physically ordering you around is arousing to me. I want you under me. I want to order you, torture you, pleasure you; I want you to be by my side, my little demon. Ordering you online had become boring to me too fast for my liking. I need to you here with me to be my dutiful slave. You are the only slave I want to be with me. You must find me! This is an order from your lord! If you truly want to be my slave you will do as you're told and fine me, my pet. This will be my final order online every other order will be face to face. Find me, my demon, or lose me forever._

 _~Lord of Earl~_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Last time: This will be my final order online every other order will be face to face. Find me, my demon, or lose me forever._

 _~Lord of Earl~_

Sebastian was frozen in shock. His master, his beloved beautiful master, finally wanted to meet. In person! But not only that, he had to find him! And if he didn't, he would never be able to see him. This brought Sebastian back from his shocked state. He had to find his master! If it was the last thing he did, he would find him.

He saw that his master had logged off so he quickly began his search for any clues that might lead him to his master.

Sadly his master only had him as a pet no friends or people whom he talked to, this made searching for him a lot harder.

Sebastian looked through multiple pages, ranging from pets to masters, hoping someone might have some insight to who his beloved master was. But nothing came up; many pets that were once belonged to his master's wouldn't even message him back.

"Well I guess I would do the same. My master is one of a kind and only wants me as his pet." Sebastian thought possessively as he logged out of his page.

After several hours of non-stop searching Sebastian really needed his rest. As a finally act of hope Sebastian decided to send out a mass message to his fellow BDSM freaks members in hopes of getting at least one clue as to where to start or who is master was.

 _Message: Your Demon Butler is playing_ _the finding game_ _with Master Lord of Earl any hints would be a big help._

 _: Your Demon Butler:_

After the messaged was sent Sebastian logged off BDSM freaks and closed down his laptop. Rest was just about to consume him when his alarm clock went off the moment his head hit his pillow. A very drained and sleep deprived Sebastian got up dressed and went to school.

"It's going to be a long day." Sebastian thought as he drove off.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel was more than a little annoyed. Lizzy and his aunt have been coming in and out of his bedroom for several hours, pestering him about one thing or another. He had to log off his BDSM freaks account just to make sure they didn't try and see what he was on. His aunt had insinuated to Lizzy that he was watching porn and there for wanted them to leave so he could finish his business. By the end of her very off statement, Lizzy's face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't look at Ciel so she ran out of his room. Ciel made no move to deny he wasn't watching porn which enraged his aunt. She stormed out of his room yelling about how unholy porn was and the people who watched it.

Ciel of course only snorted at that. He knew his aunt was a huge pervert and probably had a box of tapes hidden in her room somewhere.

It was far too late to get back online so Ciel turned off his laptop, took a quick shower, pulled on his boxers, and went to bed.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

By the next morning Ciel was out of the house before both his aunt and Lizzy woke up. He had a few kinks to work out in his biology homework and wanted to see if his teacher was there so he could ask without anyone bothering them.

Unfortunately for him, he came a little too early. Not even the school was open yet. Waiting was never his strong suit so he began to walk the campus thinking about who is pet might be or what he would do to him. Physically Ciel wasn't the strongest guy but he didn't have to be. He was a Dom for a reason. As long as his submissive acted accordingly and didn't try to be what he was not then everything should go very smoothly.

So lost in his thought, Ciel didn't notices Sebastian walking right into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Ciel said looking up to see a very pale Sebastian. His dark, coal eyes were dimmed with dark circles underneath showing the hard work he tried to achieve throughout the night and into the morning.

But of course, Ciel did not know that the person so pale as a ghost in front of him was his pet and had searched all night for him.

"What the hell happen to you?" Ciel asked...well, more like demanded.

Sebastian looked down at the tiny boy before him and couldn't help but compare him to his master. They both were very demanding people who thought themselves better than others and always had him feeling lesser then he really was.

Sebastian didn't understand, he had never seen Ciel as anyone but a cute teen whom he loved to rile up, but nothing else now he could see it. The way Ciel acted was just like his master. Before Sebastian's thoughts could go any further, Ciel wacked him over the head.

"Stop staring into space you look like a creepy pedophile." Ciel said walking past Sebastian and into the school building. Sebastian followed Ciel, shaking off the thought of Ciel being anything like his master.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Last time: "Stop staring into space, you look like a creepy pedophile." Ciel said walking past Sebastian and into the school building. Sebastian followed Ciel, shaking off the thought of Ciel being anything like his master._

Sebastian groaned lowly. He was in the middle of Chemistry Class, but instead of focusing on the day's lesson Sebastian's thoughts were filled with Ciel and his master. Of how similar they were. Briefly, he let his mind wander. What if...maybe just maybe...Ciel was his master. Sebastian shifted in his seat, his pants constricting at the thought.

Ciel looked bold and demanding while staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Do you like that my pet?" He would ask curling his fingers lightly around Sebastian's weeping member.

"Tell me if you like it. If you do I'll give you more." But Sebastian wouldn't be able to tell him with the ball gag in his mouth. He could only make pathetic mewls. Ciel's smirk widened sadistically.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't hear you." Ciel would say as he moved him hand slowly away from Sebastian's cock.

Unfortunately or fortunately Sebastian could get no feather in his daydream thanks to his annoying best friend of Claude coming over just as the dream was getting more heated.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You've been in space all day." Claude said as he came and sat next to Sebastian for lunch.

"Nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind is all." Sebastian said dismissively.

"Really now you don't say." Claude said in a sarcastic voice. He was munching on a bag of chips waving said bag in front of Sebastian's face.

"Shut up Claude. Where's your blondie? Got some sense and left you?" Sebastian said turning his coal like eyes to glare his friend.

"Who do you mean? Alois? He's in class, I believe the same one as your little friend what's his name again Seal Sale?" Claude asked in mocking curiosity.

"Ciel." Sebastian said breathlessly. Those erotic thoughts that had plagued his mind earlier came back full force at that moment causing Sebastian's eyes to glaze over with lust and his pants to become unbearably tight. Claude waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face with no response he sighs before getting after being around him so much he annoyingly grew on him and now he was his annoying cute blond.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel was more or less zoned out the whole class period. All he could think about was his cute little pet. Was his slave any closer to finding him? Was he even looking for him? Of course he was. It had been an order. There was no way his little slave was going to not obey him.

Ciel was nervous and excited at the same time about meeting his little pet face to face. He was more excited than anything. The thought of actually seeing his pet withering under him, his skin slicked with sweat was almost too much to bear. He had long forgotten about the biology notes that he was suppose to be taking. Instead lewd thoughts plagued his mind. What toys would he use to slowly bring his slave to climax? Yes, it would be slow, torturous, even. A long night filled with moans, begs, and screams. Screams of his name as he took him as hard as possible.

"Ciel." His pet's low moaning voice sang.

"Yes, like that." Ciel said in an almost moan. Before he could deepen his dream Ciel heard his name being called bring him out of his lovely dream.

"Ciel!" The voice that once belonged to his beloved pet now turned into a familiar screech he turned his head to see Alois.

"Huh?" Ciel looked around. Almost everyone was gone, and Alois stood in front of his desk tapping his foot impatiently.

"What do you want?" Ciel said, majorly annoyed at his fantasies being interrupted.

"Classes are over for the day, we got early release! Let's get out of here!" Alois whined. Ciel sighed, and tried to restrain his libido from causing him too much pain. He would be able to fantasies about his lovely sub once he got home.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

After school Sebastian went straight home he did not want to talk to Claude or the blond bimbo that hung off his arm. As soon as he got into his house he ran into his room, not caring where his school bag fell all he cared about was his master. He pulls up his BDSM freaks account, finding two new messages waiting for him. He quickly clicked on the first message hoping that it might have some information on who his master was.

 _Message: BeAuTiFuL DeMoN! YOU MUST COME TO ME! STOP LOOKING FOR THAT UNFIT MAN OF YOURS AND COME TO MEeEeEeEe! I WANT YOU! BE MY MASTER ;) LET ME TAKE YOU DEEP IN MY MOUTH AND FEEL ME WITH YOUR DELISIOUS MILK. I WANT YOU IN ME! TAKE ME, MAKE ME YOURS. LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL PLEASURE UNLIKE ANY OTHER!_

 _;) RED VELVET QUEEN (;_

Sebastian was dumbfounded by the message. But quickly recovers and deleted it, he had no time for peoples games. He clicked the second message hoping this message would help him a little.

 _Message: So your master is finally ready for the physical world. Well here is your hint look closely at his profile picture you might just find something interesting. I wish you luck on your quest to find your master. I wish you even more luck once you have found him. kukukuku!_

 _(OwO) The Grim Reaper (OwO)_

Sebastian went back to his profile page before clicking on his master's page. He enlarged his master's profile picture looking over it with a critical eye. Sebastian stared at that photo for nearly an hour before he finally saw something of great importance. In the photo, there was a small book that he had seen many times in a lovely little boy's room. His master, his beloved beautiful master, he finally knew who he was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Last time: In the photo, there was a small book that he had seen many times in a lovely little boy's room. His master, his beloved beautiful master, he finally knew who he was._

"Ciel Phantomhive I have finally found you master." Sebastian smirked at the thought. There were so many similarities to his master and Ciel it was a wonder he did not figure it out sooner. He felt so stupid! The smirk that once marred his face was now gone, a pale ghost was now in its place.

"How the hell am I supposed to revile myself to you, master?" Sebastian questioned. Now that he knew who his master was Sebastian began to panic. He was so focused on finding out who his master was he never thought about what he was going to do once he found out. Now that he knew who his master was, Sebastian didn't know what to do next. How was he going to show his master that he knew who he was?

"Should I message him on BDSM freaks? No, that's not personal enough." Sebastian thought in frustration.

"Maybe if I…no that's not good enough!" Sebastian yelled as he paced around his room. He had been going through scenario after scenario on how to show his master who he was but nothing seem to be the perfect way.

"Maybe I should just confront him at his house, one on one." Sebastian did not like that idea any better than the rest. Giving up with a frustrated sigh Sebastian choose to get some shut eye he could think more about how to introduce himself to his master tomorrow.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel locked the door to his room striping down bare, his acing cock had not gotten any better since he left school. In fact it seemed to have gotten worse by the time he made it to his front door his manhood was proudly standing for everyone to see. He was now laying on his bed images of his little pet withering underneath him whining, moaning, and begging to be taken. The ball gag in his mouth would prevent him from asking Ciel to go faster or harder. He wouldn't be able to say his safe words, he more than likely wouldn't want to.

Ciel gripped himself tighter, letting the sultry images cascade over him. His pet coated with sweat, his chest heaving up and down as he alternated between moaning and trying to breathe. He could take out the ball gag, but where would be the fun in that? No, the image of his pet's lips stretched around the red leather strapped around his mouth with the black rubber ball was too precious. Ciel could feel the familiar pressure rising in his abdomen as he thought about the drool that would escape the corner of those delicious lips.

He openly panted now, his strokes becoming irregular. He was so close. Maybe he would take out the ball gag, just to hear his lovely pet call out to him. 'Master so good! Master yes right there! Master I think I'm going to...MASTER!' Ciel came into his hand with a muffled cry, the last fantasy bringing him over the edge. He laid in bed for another moment before getting up to clean up his mess.

"Damn-it!" He muttered in his thoughts. "You better find me soon my pet. I can only fantasize for so long." Ciel thought as he walked into his bathroom. A shower was in order- then sleep.

 **xOxOxOxOxOx**

Ciel had been rudely awoken by his aunt and Lizzy banging on his door shouting about how he was wasting his life away in his room alone. He got up off his bed stormed to the door through it open and yelled that "It was my fucking house and I can do whatever the hell I want and if you don't like it you can get the fuck out!" before slamming the door in their faces. Of course, this only caused his aunt to get louder but soon the voice died and Ciel was left awake.

Cursing his aunt and Lizzy as he went back to his bed he was no longer able to go back to sleep where he was having the most delicious dream about his little pet begging to be taken as he roughly shoved a vibrator in and out of his wet hole. Ciel licked his lips at the image of his beloved slave bent over, ass high, vibrator wiggling around in his opening, hearing moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Ciel quickly rid his mind of those thoughts before they got out of hand, dressed then went down stairs to grab a bite. Lizzy was in the kitchen looking for something to do when Ciel walked in she turned smiled widely before moving over and latching herself onto Ciel.

"Oh, Ciel, I've missed you so much! Why are you always in your room? You should be down here with me, your future wife!" Lizzy squawked trying to pout and look cute. Ciel tried desperately to remove the annoying girl from his person with no hope; she was strong for someone so small.

"You are not my future wife, Elizabeth, and you never will be. So get that thought out of your head and get off me at once!" Ciel yelled at the small girl who cowered before him, still holding him in her vice grip.

"But... Ciel, we are going to be married! Your aunt says so!" Lizzy whined.

The doorbell rang but Lizzy would not let Ciel go causing him to glare hatefully at her. Lucky his aunt went over and opened the door. Sebastian walked into the house after being glared at by Ciel's aunt who tried to shut the door in his face. He went to go up to Ciel's room but heard the annoying voice of Lizzy and a very pissed Ciel. He walked slowly over to where the voices were coming from. Sebastian was outside the kitten door where he saw Lizzie clinging to _his_ Ciel, something in him snapped and he saw red. "To hell with it all!" Sebastian thought as he dragged Ciel up to the bedroom.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian? Why have you brought me to my room in such a rush? I was not finished talking to Elizabeth." Ciel asked angrily although he could care less about Elizabeth and her pity whines. It still gave Sebastian no right to just drag him away from her without reason.

Sebastian did not answer. He instead moved so he was kneeling on one leg his right arm was crossed over his chest, hand above his heart. He face was tilted to the side showing his submission. Before Ciel could think of something to say Sebastian smirked, "Your Demon Butler has finally found you, my Lord. And he is ready to serve." Sebastian purred, his smirk still in place as he looked up at the stunned male before him. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Ciel's shock did not last long.

"So you have decided to join me at last, my pet." Ciel purred back, a smirk of his own graced his lips as he swayed his hips moving closer to Sebastian. Sebastian eyes filled with lust as he watched the seductive movement of his master coming towards him. He shivered as his master's lips ghost over his ear.

"It took you long enough." Ciel whispered before he yanked Sebastian by the collar. The smirk now grew into a sadistic grin as he crashed his lips into a bruising kiss against Sebastian's.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Warning: My lame attempt at a lemon! Sorry if the lemon is not long or full enough I tried!_

 _Last time: "It took you long enough." Ciel whispered before he yanked Sebastian by the collar. The smirk now grew into a sadistic grin as he crashed his lips into a bruising kiss against Sebastian's._

Sebastian was too shocked to move at first. Then he felt his master's tongue run across his lips, demanding entrance. He quickly snapped out of his daze and opened his mouth for his master. The feeling of the kiss was not as he expected. It was fierce, yes, with teeth clashing and forcefulness that would leave him with bruise lips, but Ciel's lips were still soft so very, very soft. Ciel broke the kiss to Sebastian's dismay; he slowly walked over to his door and locked it. It wouldn't do for Lizzy or his infernal aunt to interrupt them. Ciel then stalked over to Sebastian like a lion to his prey.

Once he reached his little pet, he leaned towards him and pulled Sebastian close so their lips could meet again. Ciel pushed Sebastian onto his back resting on a soft silver-blue comforter, never breaking the kiss. Ciel mounted Sebastian and held his face between his dainty hands, deepening the kiss. The young master's tongue wrapped around his elder's and Sebastian let out a wanton moan relishing in the sweet taste of his master. Ciel, likewise, was intoxicated by Sebastian's dark chocolate and minty taste.

Finally, Ciel broke the kiss; they both took in a deep breath of fresh air. The Lord of Earl looked down at his pet, deciding that those flushed cheeks looked well on his sub. He smirked at the bit of drool that trickled from the side of Sebastian's mouth. Leaning forward, Ciel's tongue darted out to lick up the excess saliva, and then continued from the corner of Sebastian's mouth to his ear.

"Did you enjoy that, my pet?" he asked in a low and husky voice as he rubbed his pelvis slightly against the others. The friction caused Sebastian to moan as he nodded.

"Do you want more?" Ciel asked, once again moving his hips downward.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he arched up slightly, seeking more friction. Ciel held his hips down much to his pet's dismay.

"You didn't answer me." Ciel hissed in his pet's ear.

"Y- Yes," Sebastian breathed.

"M- More... ple- please... more." His begging was music to Ciel's ears. He'd never expected Sebastian of all people to be so wanton and needy, but it was quite the pleasant surprise.

"Please what?" Ciel hissed, moving his hips slowly into Sebastian's, rocking at a pace that was just enough to feel good, but not enough to bring him to climax.

"Ple- please, Ma- Master, m- more." Sebastian breathed hard as he desperately tried to get more friction between him and his master. That was all the incentive Ciel needed, he quickly got off of Sebastian but he didn't miss the whimper that came from his pet's pouted lips. Relishing in the delicious sound He'd be sure to make more of those sounds escape his submissive.

"Stay," he ordered before walked over to his closet. After opening the door, he immediately went to the back, where he stashed a bag of newly purchased items. After he had told his pet to find him, he realized that he didn't have nearly enough toys to satisfy his or his pet's needs, so he ordered a few more things online. Things that he was sure would satisfy him and his pet, at least for the time being. He walked out of his closet with the box smirking at his pet as he came closer to him.

"Lay down and put your arms above your head and legs spread out. There will be no bonds to keep you in place but if you move, the consequences will be severe." Ciel said as he placed the box of toys onto the nightstand next to his bed then moved onto Sebastian.

Sebastian eagerly did as he was told. He looked up and saw Ciel had mounted himself on his thighs. A silver knife dangled in his hand. Sebastian's breathe slightly hitching at the sight. The anticipation running through his veins with the slight fear that the pain would be too much. Though, that was part of the fun.

"You have too many clothes on, pet. Let's get rid of them." Ciel purred as he brought down the knife, slowly cutting the buttons off of Sebastian's shirt. After a few moments of toying with Sebastian's buttons he cut the rest of Sebastian's shirt off and began slowly bringing the knife down onto Sebastian's flesh. He traced the silver tip along his elder's pink nipples circling around until they were achingly hard. Loving the way his pet arched his back into the sharp metal, he continued down his chest. Blood soon surfacing from the small cuts he was making caused Sebastian to moan in pain and pleasure. But it still wasn't enough for Ciel. He wanted to hear more of the anguish and desire filled moans of the man beneath him. He wanted to hear more of all the sounds his pet would make. It wasn't enough.

Moving his free hand to the bedside table he grabbed a small navy blue vibrator with separate control a wicked grin formed onto Ciel's face as he slowly moved the vibrator down Sebastian's stomach tuning it on to a slow agonizing level. Sebastian withered underneath the vibrator's touch arching up begging his master for more. Ciel moved the vibrator into Sebastian's belly button causing the elder of the two to scream out. Ciel paused his ministrations and stared at his pet perplexed. Slowly he ran the tip of the vibrator over the same spot. He received the same reaction. Just to be sure, with a raised eyebrow, he repeated his actions, making Sebastian scream with pleasure.

"My my, my, what have we here? An erogenous zone?" Blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I'll store that tidbit of information for later." Ciel said, skipping over to the other's pleasure spot to explore further. Slowly, Sebastian's screams turned into heavy pants and short gasps as his pretty master explored the rest of his chest.

"Maaaster, ple- please, I need you." Sebastian moaned as the vibrator past over his abs.

Ciel looked down at his pet with such glee before moving down his torso slowly removing the black slacks off the elder. Sebastian moaned loudly as his erection was now out in the fresh air. Ciel smirked as he saw his pet wore no boxers underneath his pants.

"You're such a little slut, my pet, not wearing boxers." Ciel said as he traced the large erection with the tip of his finger nail; causing Sebastian to mewl and ach into the Ciel's touch.

"You like that don't you, my little slut? Look, you're practically covered in cum." Ciel said as he traced the cum-covered slit of Sebastian's dick.

"Yes, ma- mas-ster!" Sebastian gasped out as a shiver raked down his body.

"This won't do my pet, no this won't do." Ciel said before moving his hand off the elder's dick. He once again moved his free hand over to the box on the nightstand fishing out a sliver cock ring and two nipple clamps. He slipped the cock ring onto Sebastian leaking prick a small whimper could be heard as the silver ring closed around the elder's dick. Then Ciel applied the metal nipple clamps causing the nipples to turn an angry shade of red as well as causing Sebastian to moan lowly. He then moved completely off the bed and placed the knife onto the bedside table he would not need it for his next act.

"Turn over and raise your ass high for me, my pet, arms to your side and don't move." Ciel said a smirk slowly forming its way onto his face as his new idea took full force in his brain.

Sebastian hurried to do as his master ordered the nipple clamps made a clanking sound as he moved; his cock ring was putting pressure making his movement weak and sluggish. Once in the new position Sebastian pressed his head down into one of Ciel's fluffed silver pillow. Ciel looked on as his pet's body moved to meet his new fantasy. Hungrily, Ciel moved so he now kneeled in front of the well-shaped marble orbs that were Sebastian's ass. The sight before him was marvelous, he had to resist the urge to simply grope onto his slut's ass, but this was punishment. Not something meant for so much pleasure. Raising his hand high Ciel brought it down as hard as he possibly could, leaving a very angry red handprint on the left cheek. Glee filed his eyes as he brought down his hand again and again, once the left cheek was angry red he moved to the right. Whimpers, moans, and screams could be heard as Ciel ruthlessly spanked Sebastian's ass raw.

"You like that don't you filthy whore." Ciel said as he brought his hand down on Sebastian's ass.

The degrading words that flew out of his master mouth aroused Sebastian even more.

"Do you want more my little slut?" Ciel asked again bringing his hand down causing an angry red handprint to emerge on his pet's ass.

Sebastian could only whimper in response to his master's questions.

"Answer me bitch!" Ciel yelled as he pulled onto Sebastian's hair.

"Y-yes m-ma-ster!" Sebastian panted out.

After awhile Ciel stopped his spanking and began to finally massage the red orbs. Making it seem as if it was a reward, though it was mostly for Ciel's own pleasure. Sebastian hissed as his master slowly caressed his bottom. Cool lips kissed each cheek before moving away from them.

"Stretch yourself, my pet." Ciel said in a low husky voice.

Sebastian stayed still his master did not tell if he was allowed to lube his fingers or not, Ciel understanding why his pet had yet to move answered the unspoken question.

"Suck your fingers and stay down." Ciel said dismissively.

Sebastian did as he was told slowly he took his index finger and his middle into his mouth and coated them with his saliva he then moved said fingers slowly to his anus, making a show of it for his master, and began to stretch himself. Ciel watched lustfully as his pet stretched himself moaning loudly ever so often as he brushed the small bundle of nerves. The moans and the tantalizing sight before him was proving to be too much.

"Enough!" Ciel yelled as he pulled Sebastian's fingers roughly out of his hole. The roughness slightly hurt his pet, but caused him to moan as well.

"Lay still." Ciel ordered as he took the larger vibrator and slowly pushed it into Sebastian stretched heat. Once fully inside, Ciel turned the vibrator on to maximum and watched as his pet tried not to move. Quivering under the pressure of the pleasure was far too much for Sebastian, tears began to form in his eyes as he struggled not to move.

There was a slight cry from Sebastian as he begged his master to slow down the vibrations as it was beginning to be too much for him. Though, the request fell upon deaf ears.

It was so hard. The pressure was too much and it only increased when Ciel sadistically changed the angle of the vibrator. A scream tore itself from Sebastian's mouth when his prostate was stimulated beyond its limits, and the heat that had been steadily growing in his stomach flared; sending him into an explosive high.

Involuntarily, the elder collapsed onto the comforter, the coolness pleasantly soothing his heated skin. However, the moment was short lived when he heard a tsk sound coming from behind him. Raven-black eyes widened fearfully as he struggled to get back up, only to be roughly pushed down again.

"You moved," Ciel taunted, blue eyes glittering with something aching of sadistic triumph. He was hoping for more punishment.

"M-master, I'm s-" Sebastian was cut off by nails digging into his thigh, and he bit his lip to keep in the moan that threatened to spill out.

"I give you a simple order and you can't even do that right?" The Lord of Earl shook his head in mock disappointment before looking down at Sebastian with a smirk. "You must be punished."

Ciel brought his hand down and smacked his pet on the bottom causing him to whimper out. He felt his master cool hand move away from him thinking the punishment was over he relaxed and waited for the next order. Another smack was delivered as soon as Sebastian lowered his guard.

Ciel moved his hand away from Sebastian's butt and into his box of toy's, a sadistic smile spread across his lips as he looked at the toy that would be used for his little pet's punishment. No way was a mere smack going to be the end of his punishment. He pulled the vibrator out of Sebastian's ass before proceeding to begin the punishment.

Sebastian could feel something round at his entrance, making him wonder if his master was putting another vibrator inside of him. As his master slowly inserted the device, he felt his walls stretch before relaxing around the object. As he kept pushing, Sebastian felt the sensation again, only this time the object stretched him more.

"No, definitely not a vibrator. What could it-"

His thoughts were broken off by a sharp cry. It took Sebastian a moment to realize the cry came from himself. Ciel was continually pushing in the object and he could feel it brush against his prostate. Immediately Sebastian knew which device his little master had chosen for his punishment. Anal beads.

Another cry escaped his lips as another bead was inserted, this one even bigger than the last. His entrance was stretched once again only to relax. He could feel the beads rubbing against the walls of his rectum and he whimpered at the sensation. It wasn't that it hurt, well, actually it did hurt, but that was what Sebastian loved about it.

The part he didn't like, however, was the fact that he couldn't come. The pressure was steadily increasing, but he had no outlet. Ah, his master was so cruel, giving him tremendous pleasure with no way to release it.

"Nnnnghhh...ahhhhmmm," Sebastian panted and moaned as yet another bead was inserted. His prostate was being overwhelmed with the constant rubbing on the beads inside him, and all he wanted to do was come. "Ma-master...pleeease...I'm sor...sorry." he said breathlessly tuning his face towards his master.

Ciel looked down at his pet flushed, panting, sweaty, and beautiful where the only words to describe what Ciel saw. A pink tint colored over his pet's face making him look so innocent something in Ciel broke causing him to through everything he planned to do to his pet out the wind and go wild. He left the last three balls to hang out of Sebastian's ass and moved his face down towards his little pet's just as his lips were about to touch he whispered

"You keep moving." Then he moved his lips away from his pet's luscious ones and bit down hard onto his shoulder causing Sebastian to scream out in pleasure.

Ciel did not stop his assault on Sebastian he moved from his shoulder to his neck sucking and biting everywhere he could touch then back down to his shoulder sucking vigorously marking Sebastian showing everyone who saw that he already had a master. He racked his nails down his pet's chest absently playing with the nipple clamps that still hung from his pet's chest. Sebastian moaned as his master played with his nipples and bit his back. Throwing caution towards the wind Sebastian began to press his ass into his master's groin.

Ciel inhaled sharply as his pet teasingly pressed himself against his manhood. The anal beads that stuck out of Sebastian's hole made it even harder for Ciel to concentrate as they put more pressure on his groin then if it was just his little pet's ass.

He moved away from his pet panting slightly from the little tease season he reached down and forcibly pulled on the anal bead string pulling the beads out of his pet's heat causing Sebastian to scream out and fall onto the bed once again.

Ciel had long since rid himself of his own clothes he could no longer take the foreplay he need to be inside his pet and he needed to be inside him now!

Sebastian was panting sweaty and shaking as he tried to move back into possession. He was pushed down onto his stomach the clamps on his nipples caused them to bend making him whimper in pain. Ciel hearing this pulled one of his hands down to Sebastian's chest slowly caressing it before moving up to his nipples and taking the clamps slowly off so not to hurt his pet further. Once they were gone Ciel slowly messaged the abused nubs manifesting low purrs from his pet. While his pet was occupied Ciel moved his cock into possession. He pushed himself slowly into his pet feeling the walls of his cave open then close in on him. The heat was so good around him and even with the vibrator and anal beads Sebastian was still very tight around ciel's cock. The need to move was too great and began moving at a slow agonizing level relishing in his pet's moans.

Sebastian was in heaven. His master was inside him. He was field to the brim and he loved it. Then his master decided to move oh so slowly. It was torture. Moans and whimpers could be heard coming from his mouth as he tried to move his bottom back to get more friction between them. It did nothing to help as his master continued to go slow.

"ma-master pl-pleeease I need you!" Sebastian all but panted out.

Ciel began moving faster, his pet felt so good as he slammed in and out of him. His movement became so animalist that Sebastian could only scream, moan, and whimper as his prostate was thoroughly abused. Strangled words died at his lips each time he tried to open his mouth.

"ple-eease ma-master! I nee-ed to cum!" Sebastian begged finally able to pant out the words he had been longing to say.

"No, you may not cum until I tell you so." Ciel said as he gave a swift thrust right into Sebastian's prostate causing the elder to scream out. The Earl could easily tell how close the raven hair beauty was, but this was their first physical encounter he need to assert his dominance and not allow his pet to do as he please even if he begged a hundred times over. So he continued his animalist movement feeling himself getting closer while his pet tensed around his cock making it that much sweeter for him.

Finally Ciel could no longer take it and took the cock ring off his pet's leaking prick and watched as he screamed for joy as he released his seeds onto the bed. The walls in his anus closed around his master, heat over took and the tightness was far too much, no sooner than Sebastian finished spelling his seeds onto the bed did Ciel releases his inside his pet. Ciel continued to thrust as his orgasm took on its full effect.

It took a few good minutes to come down from the high but once they were both done Ciel slowly pulled out of Sebastian's heat causing a small whimper from the elder to reach his ears. He quickly went into his bathroom and pulled out a bowl filled it with warm water and took out his first aid kit then went back into the bedroom and began to clean the cuts and bruises on his little pet's chest and back. He didn't want them to get infected or cause unnecessary pain. He then got a wash-cloth and dipped in the worm water and began to clean the cum off his pet slowly messaging and kissing the love bits and claiming marks he had left on his body during their play time. Soft meows filled the room as Ciel tended to his beloved pet's needs. Once finished cleaning his little pet up he removed the cum covered sheets and pulled up the cover over himself and his pet. Sebastian moved his head from the pillow it was laying on onto Ciel's bare chest. Ciel combed his fingers through Sebastian's silky soft hair. Sebastian's eyes flutter opened and closed until he could no longer stay awake and feel asleep on Ciel's chest. Ciel was close to joining his beloved pet in the dream world when a loud banging sound came from the other side of his door.

"Open up this is the police! I repeat this is the police open this door!" a loud grainy voice yelled from the other side of the door. A wide-eyed Ciel looked at his door in shock no way could his aunt have actually called the cops on them! Ciel though.

They weren't even that loud! Were they?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay so these were all of the chapters I was able to find that I had saved in my email. I want to thank the person who beta these chapters without them these chapters would not have been as good as they were. If I do decide to make more chapters they are more than likely not going to be as good as the ones I just posted not just because I don't know who was the beta who helped me but because I haven't written anything in years. I also decided to use these chapters with different stories so you might see a Harry Potter version coming out soon or a Naruto version, it's pretty much the same story almost word for word just a few differences here and there. Okay that's everything I wanted to let you guys know, if you do want me to try to continue please let me know and I'll try my hardest to make it happen.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	19. Author's Note

JUST A NOTE!

I have decided to try and finish this story BUT I need a beta I don't want to mess this up for anyone my last beta really helped me with rewording and my sentence structure so that I wasn't using the same words over and over and tweaking things here and there to make the story better if anyone would like to be the beta for the rest of the chapters let me know.


End file.
